1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and a program thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and a program thereof in a print data processing system that comprises a plurality of image processing apparatuses connected to one another through a communication medium, and that provides functionality for mutually transmitting image data and control information for printing among image processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent digitization efforts in copying machines, complex machines with multiple functions have come into practical use. Such complex machines have multiple functions such as facsimile transmission/reception through scanner units and printer units or printout of the expanded PDL (Page Description Language) data transmitted from computer devices, etc.
In addition to a single function, such as a copying machine function, a facsimile function, or a PDL print function, the complex machines are configured to be operable between multiple functions including facsimile-transmission of PDL expanded images, etc.
Further, when the complex machines are connected to devices such as computers through LANs (Local Area Networks), they are configured to support functions available to such devices.
In addition, the complex machines are provided with a mass storage hard disk for accumulating image data, which allows image data, such as images read from scanners, PDL expanded images, or documents received by facsimile, to be input to the hard disk, and also allows images/documents accumulated in the hard disk to be managed as files.
Further, in addition to the image data, the complex machines can also accumulate and manage a print format in printing as well as print control data in post-print process in the hard disk together with the image/document files.
An example of the above-mentioned technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) H10-187368.
Since a large capacity of image data is accumulated in the hard disk, the complex machines compress such image data in a manner that image data may be expanded at each complex machine and increased memory efficiency may be provided before saving to the hard disk, instead of accumulating the original image data such as bitmap images.
However, a problem arises when image/document files are saved to the hard disk with different compression schemes for complex machines: the image/document files cannot be expanded if image data is transferred to those complex machines with a different compression scheme, and thus the image data cannot be transferred to another complex machine.
On the other hand, another problem arises with respect to the above-mentioned print control data: print control data cannot be transferred to another complex machine because there is no guarantee that, not to mention the complex machines with a different compression scheme, even those with the same compression scheme may operate in a similar way to the complex machines with accumulated image data, depending on the implementation conditions of processing devices after printing, etc.